Beauty&The Beast: Kickin' It Style!
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Once upon a time there were a group of friends. They spent their days together, training at their Dojo and hanging out together. But, on the eve of Jack's fourteenth birthday a terrible deed was done that turned him into a hideous beast. He fled and his friends believed him dead. Three years later he returns, bitter and in hiding. Can Kim find him and end his curse?
1. Before The Tale Begins

Hey! I'm back with a brand new idea based on the classic Disney Film/Terrible Panto adaptation I just had to perform in (I should have been the one to write it instead of our director)

Hope you guys enjoy this like you have with all my previous ones!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kim's POV.

"Jack! Come on we're goanna be late!" I shouted through his front door, my gym bag over my shoulder.

"I'm comin'! Hold your horses!" he yelled back, emerging at the top of the stairs. I giggled as he made his way down as slow as possible, shaking my head.

Jack and I had been best friends since we were eight. Jack was coming up to his fourteenth birthday while I was still a few months away. It was actually why I wanted to get to the Dojo quickly, we had all planned a surprise party for him because he liked to spend his birthday with his dad in New York. It hurt that I had yet to spend one with him but it was what he did every year so I respected it.

"Alright I'm ready, happy now?" he asked. I grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Extremely," I said with a blush as we ran towards the Dojo.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Jack grinned as everyone jumped out, running over to congratulate him. He hugged the guys, shook Rudy's hand before pulling him into a one armed man hug then walked over to me.

"Did you have something to do with this?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…" I drawled out, blushing slightly. He grinned.

Bout our heads lifted as 'This Years Love', the cover version by Boyce Avenue (Jack's favourite cover artists) came on.

"Don't you want to open your presents?" I asked, stirring my punch nervously. He shook his head, taking my drink and placing it on the table.

"Nah…wa-lets dance." he didn't give me a chance to say anything, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the mats/dance floor.

With an almost nervous smile he grabbed my waist with one hand and the other took mine gently. I placed mine on his shoulder and let him move us around the mats, dodging the other couples expertly.

"You're a good dancer," I whispered, squeaking as he turned me. He grinned cockily back.

"It's the Karate," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Natural balance, flowing movements. It's all about converting my sweet moves." I giggled as he puffed out his chest, resting my forehead against it.

"You're such a dork," I giggled, causing him to chuckle. We danced for a few more moments, letting the song guide us before Jack spoke again.

"Hey Kim?" I lifted my head, not even realising I had kept it against his chest.

"Yeah?" he looked nervous again, avoiding my eyes.

"Would it be alright if I…Can I…"

"Jack?" he looked down at me. I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck, tugging his head down to mine. I left a small gap between us, deciding that I should let him make the last move. He breathed deeply, his eyes darting to my lips before going back to my eyes.

Come on Jack, read the signs. Please.

"Hey Anderson!" Jack ripped away from me, turning a burning glare onto the three Black Dragon members that were standing in the doorway to the Dojo.

"What do you want Frank?!" he snapped.

"Just to have fun at the party," he laughed rudely. Jack narrowed his eyes, stepping up to face the Black Dragons.

"Get your asses out of our Dojo," he hissed. Frank smirked.

"Aww but then you wouldn't get our present." Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"What present?" he asked.

I clenched my fists as Frank's smirk widened. Something didn't feel right.

"Come with us and we'll show you," he said, his tone dark. Jack didn't look anymore convinced but he followed anyway as Frank left the Dojo. The feeling intensified.

* * *

Jack's POV

I followed Frank, ready to fight if need be. I don't trust him but maybe he's trying to finally make peace between our Dojo's. When we came to the ally by his Dojo I started to feel uneasy.

"Alright Frank, where's that present?" I asked. He stopped, his back to me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," a deep chuckle filled the ally. I stiffened. "You shouldn't have let your greed get the best of you Jack. Now you're all alone…" a figure landed on my back, forcing my legs out from under me and crashing to the ground. I cried out, kicking frantically. "Scream all you want, all your precious friends are at your pathetic party and once we're done with you they won't even want anything to do with you!" Frank laughed, taking something out of his pocket.

"Let me go!" I demanded, wriggling harder.

"I'd stop if I were you. You wouldn't want me to miss would you?" I stopped as I noticed what he was holding.

It was a needle filled with green liquid, the tip coming straight for me. "Wh-What is that?" I asked, gulping the fear down.

"This? My uncle works at an animal testing lab and they're working on a formula to make attack dogs bigger, fiercer…beastlier," the last one didn't sound to good. "This is from one of their rejected attempts. Apparently it made the dogs turn into animals unrecognisable. I always wondered what would happen if it was used on humans."

I started struggling again, trying in vain to get that needle away from me. Frank laughed darkly advancing on me. With a swift thrust the needle stabbed into my chest, the green liquid pouring into my body.

I cried out, feeling my chest burn intensely with pain. I felt my captor let me go but the pain was crippling, taking over my body. I was screaming by this point, clutching my face and leaving scratch marks across the skin.

"Lets go. He hasn't got much time left." Frank and his friend laughed as they left. I waited for the serum to finish me, lying on the cold ground. Slowly the ground turned less cold, warmth covering me. I stood up on shaky legs, my chest and arms feeling heavier then before. I looked down, only to cry out in shock to see my body covered with hair no, fur. Thick dark brown fur. My arms were twice the size, claws coming out from the paws that replaced my hands.

I staggered over to a puddle in the ground, my body begging for me to go on four paws but I wouldn't let it. My face was morphed, looking almost like a dogs. Fangs poked past my top lip, replacing my teeth while a pointed nose took place of my old one. Ears, floppy and furry hung from my head.

I was a monster.

"Jack?!" my head popped up. Kim. I felt something soft brush my legs and looked down to see a tail, wagging happily as she approached. My heart plummeted as I realised what I now was.

She couldn't see me like this, no one could.

With a mournful growl I turned and fled, hiding behind the corner. Kim came into the ally.

"Jack?" Jack where are you? Everyone's waiting back at the Do-" she cut herself off, a gasp taking it's place. "Jack…" she breathed in a throaty voice, kneeling down beside the ripped remains of my jacket. "No…No!" she cried, grabbing the clothing and holding it to her.

With each tear my guilt grew. This was for the best. Kim would spread the word that I was dead and everyone would forget about me. I could disappear and nothing would change.

With one last look at Kim I turned and ran from the ally, keeping her beautiful face imprinted in my mind.

* * *

Not my best beginning but it'll get better...hopefully...

Review!


	2. Three Years Later: What Has Become Of Us

**You guys are awesome! One chapter and already tons of reviews! Depending on how these reviews go I may be asking one of you a special favour in a few days/weeks. I'll keep you posted if you want but let me know if you want to help :) Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three Years Later.

Kim's POV

I sighed as I hoisted my backpack up my shoulder. Another day, another eight hours of school.

"Mom I'm going to school!" I shouted through the house.

"Ok honey!" she shouted back from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish cloth as she came into the hall. Her smile softened as she put the towel down, reaching up to fix a loose strand of my hair. "You goanna…have a good day?" I sighed, nodding but refusing to meet her eyes.

It had been three years since…it had happened. I hated when people brought it up, each of them making up stories on what they think happened to Jack.

Jack.

I missed him so much. All of us missed him but I think I had taken it the hardest. Milton immersed himself into his studies even more, only letting Julie help him. Eddie got as many jobs in the mall as possible, just trying to keep himself busy and Jerry took extra P.E. classes, joined a gym and is now the trainee Mall Cop. He wants to be a police officer one day, I think it's because he never forgave how quickly some of the cops gave up looking for Jack's killer.

And me? I lost myself completely. I focused on school and my new hobbies: Reading and writing. When the book was in front of me my shields were up and no one was allowed in.

I left the house, heading down the street towards the school. As usual I passed by the Andersons old house. After Jack died his mom couldn't stay in town anymore. She tried selling but no one would buy the house after the rumours started. People say that it's haunted, others say that Mrs. Anderson still lives there and has gone crazy.

Me? I think its an old boarded up house with a draft by the window. Since she couldn't sell it Mrs. Anderson simply boarded it up and left town. The only thing she left behind was a photo, given to me the day she left. It was of her, Jack and me shortly after Jack and I became friends.

We had just finished a class at the dojo and Jack's mom insisted on a photo. We had our arms around the others shoulders, grinning madly at the camera. I still had it, it was kept in a draw in my dresser along with everything else that reminded me of Jack. It hurt to look at those items.

Finally I got to the school, heading straight to class. Milton, Eddie and Jerry all said their hellos but I didn't respond past a small wave.

The day progressed like I expected it to. People wouldn't talk to me but they talked about me. They thought I couldn't hear them but I wasn't deaf. When it finally ended I left school and headed straight to the mall. I passed the Black Dragon Dojo, the battle cries ringing out from the open doors. Their business had tripled since Bobbie Wasabi shut down, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and I unable to win enough belts to keep it up to code.

Rudy had fought as hard as he could to keep it but in the end he had to give t up. He now works with Phil at his restaurant. Every time I go in there he gives me ten percent off my check if he serves me.

Finally I reached my destination. I sat on the bench facing the closed mall sector with saddened eyes. The sign was still hanging, dirty and half broken. No one knew why it was still there, we had all seen store owners try to buy it but whenever someone went in to inspect it they simply refused to make the final deal.

"Why did you have to go?" I whispered to myself as I stared up at the small portion of the sign that still existed. WASABI! In big letters.

"Hey look! Crawford's out in public!" I instantly pulled out a book from my bag. Before I could open it a hand grabbed it and yanked it out of my hands.

"Give that back!" I demanded, staring up at Donna Tobin with malice in my eyes.

"Oh no, we finally got you out in the real world, might as well see what keeps you so anti-social all the time." with a laugh she flipped open the book. "Beastly? The novelisation of the movie?!" she cackled loudly, her snotty friends joining in.

"Hey! It's based on a classic fairy tale!" I defended.

"It's lame! Like any one cares about someone's personality," she laughed.

"I did!" I snapped. Donna cracked a smirk, lifting a thinly plucked eyebrow mockingly.

"Oh like you only liked Jack for his 'personality'." even some of her friends quietened at that remark, eyeing Donna warily. I felt my fists clench.

"Don't talk about Jack," I hissed. Donna smirked again.

"Or what? You'll use your out of date black belt to kick my ass? Sorry to inform you but there are five of us and one of you." I sunk back as weighed my options.

Despite being a black belt I hadn't felt the spirit to fight in years. I sunk back, bowing my head. Donna laughed again.

"Good. Now if you want your book back, go and get it." with another laugh she threw my book as hard as she could into the abandoned Dojo, a resounding thump echoing in the silent mall.

Donna and her group laughed as they walked off, joking about how wouldn't have the guts to go and get it. Well they were wrong. No way was I afraid of an abandoned store.

Gulping, I walked inside. It was dark. Really dark. Everything was covered in dust and the only light was from a flickering bulb in the boys locker room.

Despite being on a mission, I couldn't help but feel caught up by all my memories, Jack holding a place in all of them. The way this place used to be filled with laughter, be it me and Jack yelling insults at each other as we sparred or as we laughed at some scheme Eddie, Jerry and Milton were trying to pull off.

"Oh Jack," I sniffed, feeling the tears start to build again.

A brush of air whipped past me and I turned sharply, shivering and holding my coat tightly against me. "Hello?" no answer. "Is…is someone there?" the squeak of Rudy's office door made me turn again. The door swung from open to closed. I edged closer to it, my hand reaching out towards it and pushing it open.

The office was just like I remembered only different. By different I mean trashed. The couch was ripped open, the stuffing and cushions splayed out around it. It looked almost…padded down? I walked over, touching the still soft cushions. When my hand touched something else I pulled it back.

"Fur?…Damn rats," I mumbled, dusting the dark brown fur from my hands before continuing on. The desk was toppled over, some of the legs smashed beyond repair. I walked over, running my hand over the dusty wood. My fingers hit a grove and I stopped, looking down at the wood.

Four long slashes marred the otherwise smooth wood, all even. My brow furrowed as I touched them again.

"Claw marks?" before could question it further I jumped as something hit my leg. I suppressed my scream but couldn't keep the little squeak from coming out. I looked down, stunned to see the dark blue cover of my book resting against my leg. "Wasn't this outside?" I questioned myself, leaning down to pick it up.

"Just go." I froze at the deep voice, deeper then any mans I had ever heard.

"H-Hello?" I called faintly, already feeling my body start to shake.

"Just take your book and go!" the voice snapped. I tried to see where it was coming from but the Dojo was too dark.

"Please show yourself?" I begged.

"No." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why not?"

"LEAVE NOW!" this time I screamed as the voice took on a growl, the command roared at me so loudly I could almost feel the walls shake. I ran out of the office and out of the Dojo as fast as I could, never looking back.

I only stopped once I was sure I was safe, halfway back to my house. I was panting, my eyes shut as sweat rolled down my face. Behind the closed eyes I could still see the last thing to catch my eyes in the Dojo.

A figure, towering over my frame by at least four feat, standing in the shadows. I could only see its outline, the claws pointed by its sides and its bent legs ready to pounce.

One thing was for sure, I would definitely never be going back in there.

* * *

**Not much going on really, it was more of a 'set the scene' chapter. **

**Review!**


	3. Beef Jerky Saves The Day

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it and I'm writing more every day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

"She saw me…she saw me!" I roared into the empty Dojo. The shape in the corner cowered slightly before he cleared his throat.

"Jack…she didn't necessarily see you." I glared down at Mark, lip curling in a snarl.

Mark was one of the guys who jumped me all those years ago. When I came back last year he found me one night while I was looking for food. He recognised me and, feeling bad, stole me the malls trash day schedule. It wasn't exactly gourmet but I didn't want to rely on stealing.

"But it wasn't just anyone Mark!" I snapped. He jumped back. I knew he was afraid of me, I could smell it on him. He was afraid that one day I'd decide to take my revenge out on him. "It was Kim." he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you…do you want me to talk to her?" I had him on his back in seconds, my clawed hand wrapped around his neck.

"You say one word to her and I'll tear out your throat!" I roared right in his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry it was just an idea!" he cried.

"No more ideas!" I roared, giving his neck one more squeeze before I let go. He scrambled up, panting heavily.

"Jack…are you-"

"Leave." I said sullenly.

"Bu-"

"LEAVE!" Mark was gone before I could blink. I knew Mark would come back, he always comes back. His guilt keeps him around.

I let out a heavy sigh, leaving the main room and heading into Rudy's office. I lay down on the couch, getting comfy on the ripped bedding. Before I completely settle down I reached under one of the cushions.

I pulled out the one picture Rudy had forgotten to take with him, staring down at it longingly. It was after my first contest as a Wasabi warrior, the whole gang doing our signature jump kick. I traced Kim's smiling face with a sharp claw, scratching the glass pane slightly.

With another sigh I set it back under the pillow before curling up and falling asleep.

* * *

Kim's POV

I looked over everything I was planning to pack.

1: Torch

2: Rope

3: Extra clothes

4: Dog treats

I sighed, nodding to myself. Everything I needed. I put a hand on the leather necklace around my neck, fingering the metal coin threaded through. Yep, everything I needed.

After packing everything into my backpack I snuck downstairs. The timer on the oven read two in the morning. I opened the fridge and pulled out some beef jerky, just in case I got hungry.

I slipped out of the house and down the road, the night air chilly and brisk. I shivered, breaking into a run that had me reaching the mall in a matter of minutes.

Taking a deep breath I walked through the court yard, heading straight for the Dojo. I didn't try to think about what I might find I just focused on the welcome distraction this was giving me.

Within seconds I was at the Dojo, squeezing through the doors. It was pitch black, the darkness so thick I could barely see my own hands. I fumbled for my torch.

"Come on, come on," I mumbled. My spine prickled and I froze, the feeling of someone watching me making my skin crawl. Slowly I found my torch, gripping it tightly. I whirled around, switching it on. There was nothing there but I swear I saw something shift in my peripheral vision. The beam of light cut through the darkness but it didn't do much to lift the feeling of unease creeping through my body.

I went straight to Rudy's office, pushing the door open slowly. It didn't look like anything was inside, just the same messed up couch and crushed desk. I walked over to the couch, kneeling beside it.

"I know it's not rats here," I mumbled to myself, taking some of the fur and putting it one of the bag pockets. "I will find what it is." as I took more fur samples my hand hit something hard under one of the cushions. "What the…" I reached further, my fingers brushing a hard object.

A hand grabbed the hood my jacket, ripping me backwards and slamming me against the wall above the couch.

"Leave that alone!" a deep voice roared so loud my ears rang. I screamed, grabbing at the hand, no, claws around my shoulders and neck.

"Let me go!"

"What are you doing here?!" the voice demanded. I opened my eyes but the darkness had taken over, shrouding my attacker completely.

"I…I just," I couldn't think of anything to say.

"This is my Dojo!" the voice roared. I stopped struggling.

"How do you know it's a Dojo?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What?!" the figure roared again, loud being its only volume setting.

"This place has been shut down and cleaned out! Everything is gone, even the word Dojo on the sign so how could you know?!" I demanded, using the loudest voice I could.

The grip on me slackened slightly, the person holding me becoming momentarily stunned. I chose this moment to launch my weight forwards, kicking both legs out in what I hoped was a strong kick. My feet landed a hit on what felt like a face, a nose crumpling under my foot.

"RAHHHH!" this roar shook the walls but I stood firm, watching whatever had assaulted me cower behind Rudy's desk.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," I said as I stood up. "How did you know this was a Dojo?" a low sigh was my answer. "Answer me." a low rumbling sound followed. "Are…are you hungry?" another sigh. Fishing into my bag I pulled out the dog biscuits, tossing the bag over the desk. There was a snuffling sound. Suddenly the bag flew back over the desk, hitting me on the cheek. "Ow!"

"I'm not an animal!" the voice snapped.

"Well what are you then?!" I snapped, rubbing my injured cheek. There was a long silence.

"Something that eats real food." it wasn't a real answer but I shrugged, fishing out the packet of beef jerky.

"Try this." this time I heard the packet ripping, slurping and chewing filling the air.

"Thank you." the voice surprised me.

"Uh…no problem," I answered, rubbing my hand over a long scratch across my neck. I winced at the burning feeling.

"Did I hurt you?" how the hell did it see that.

"No, I'm fine." the voice sighed.

"You're…you're very kind," the voice mumbled. I could feel this getting awkward.

"Thank you…again." I shifted uneasily, stifling a yawn.

"You can go." that was sudden mood swing.

"Wait you still haven't answered my que-"

"GO!" I jumped and ran for the door. Just as I was about to escape I stopped, my hand on the door.

"Any requests for tomorrow?" there was a long pause.

"More jerky."

With that I left, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! You know what to do if you want more though...**

**Review!**


	4. Come Into The Light

**Sorry for the wait but it's been a busy Christmas, plus I got a new laptop that took me a while to figure out :) Anyway, on with the fic and I hope you all had a good Christmas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim's POV

I couldn't concentrate today. All that was on my mind was last night. Questions were wheeling left, right and centre in my mind.

Why did I go to the Dojo?

How long had something been living there?

Why was it so angry?

What was it?

"Kim?...Kim!" I jumped, looking up at the teacher who was staring down at me. She didn't look too happy.

"Yes Miss?" I asked, trying to seem interested.

"I asked you a question Miss Crawford, do you remember what it was?" I gulped, looking to the board she had been writing on.

**Pack animals such as dogs, wolves and other canines are fiercely loyal mammals. While other animals such as Tigers are known for their solitary natures, unless with cubs, Wolves are always with their pack are willing to fight or die for each other. **

"Uhh...was it to do with the behaviour of different animals in groups?" I asked hopefully. The teachers smug face turned sour.

"Very good," she grumbled.

"Well...I think that the wolves desire to protect each other is something instinctual that connects with a strong sense of family and loyalty that has been bread through into dogs at home, explaining their need to protect their masters." the teacher actually looked impressed.

"Well said Miss Crawford, maybe your head isn't as full of your stories as everyone thinks." I scowled at her before looking down at my work book, unaware that I had been doodling as I spoke.

A snarling wolf's face stared back up at me.

* * *

Jack's POV

I paced the small section of the Dojo that used to be the boys locker room, having to hide out during the day in case someone saw me. My claws clicked and clanked against the tile floors, the sound repeating four times every time I walked.

"She won't come back," I grumbled to myself. "Why would someone come back?" I stopped, catching myself in one of the still standing mirrors, the others cracked and broken.

My shaggy face stared back at me, the dark brown fur matted and wild all around my head. I tried smoothing it down with a clawed hand but it never seemed to stay down. Growls grew louder as the fur refused to cooperate and soon another shattered mirror was all that was left.

"It's not the fur that's the problem," I moaned quietly to myself, nursing my now bleeding paw against my chest. I stared again at my reflection, the broken mirror making my face look even more repulsive.

I laid my head against the glass, letting out a low sigh.

* * *

Kim's POV

As soon as the last bell let out I was gone, bolting from the classroom and towards the exit. Just as I was about to make it I felt a hand grab my arm and swing me round. My shoulder hit the locker painfully, jarring me slightly.

"Whoa Kim," Frank laughed. "What's the rush?" I glared at him as I rubbed my shoulder.

"I have stuff to do," I said lowly, already trying to shift away.

"But school just let out," he said. No shit. "And it's a Friday, you got the whole weekend." I rolled my eyes, already knowing where this was headed. "How abut we go get so-"

"I don't like it," I cut off quickly.

"You didn't let me finish," he said a little confusedly. I raised an eyebrow. "Wanna get some pizza?"

"I don't like pizza," I replied instantly.

"How can you not like pizza? It has cheese!" Frank tried to persuade.

"I'm lactose intolerant," I lied.

"Get a meat feast," he countered.

"Vegetarian," I rebuffed just as quickly. He thought for a second.

"Bread and sauce?"

"Can't eat wheat." Frank frowned.

"Well how about-"

"Look I'm busy," I said before turning and leaving, feeling his eyes burning a whole in my back.

As soon as I was out of sight I took off again, heading for the convenience store. When I got inside I went straight to the counter, smiling up at the bored looking clerk.

"Ten strips of beef jerky please?" I asked sweetly.

"Teriyaki spiced, regular or turkey?" he asked back as he got the bag ready.

"Surprise me," I answered. He rose an eyebrow, reaching into each jar to pull out the dried meats.

"That'll be five fifty," he said as he handed me the bag. I handed him six dollars.

"Keep the change," I said before walking out, catching the sarcastic thanks the clerk mumbled under his breath before I left.

The convenience store, like the school, wasn't far from the mall. It was a local one that wasn't part of any big chain so I used it most. I got to the mall at four pm on the dot, glad that none of the other kids had got here yet.

I slipped in unnoticed, shutting the door behind me. The Dojo was dark, nothing much about the dingy building changing much from last night.

"Hello?" I called softly. "Are you there?" I asked.

"I'm always here." I gasped, whirling around to face what used to be the boys locker room. Again this person was good at keeping himself hidden in the shadows, his face and body entirely concealed.

"I...I uhh..."

"What are you doing here?" his voice was low and gruff and I could see him shift on his feet.

"I said I was coming back didn't I? I brought more jerky," I answered, holding up the bag. I heard him take sniffs from the air before a sigh filled the air.

"Give it to me," he ordered. I furrowed my brow.

"Come into the light first." I heard a snort. "Come into the light or you won't get your jerky." I heard a sigh and watched as a foot came into the light.

My hand flew to my mouth to keep in my gasp. A single clawed paw, covered with thick dark brown was all I could see but it was enough to take the power of speech from me. I turned away, my hands closing against my chest in fear. A heavy breath across my shoulder made me turn sharply.

I screamed, jumping back from a face like a dog that's been in a fight. Short furry ears flopped over a face that was marred into a frown, snow white teeth peeping out of its mouth. The body was twice the size of mine, towering over me with shoulders hunched. Muscles rippled from the arms as they helped prop up this animal as he moved back, a tail swishing at his legs. Every inch of the beast like body was covered in thick dark brown fur.

"You don't have to look at me!" he cried, his paws covering his face.

"N-no," I managed to get out after my shock. "I-I was just sur-"

"Leave! Now!" I flinched at roar, stepping back only to hit a wall. "Well?! Why are you still here? I told you to go!"

"STOP YELLING AND LET ME THINK!" I screamed. Silence followed so I opened my eyes.

The beast was gazing at me, looking at me with an almost sheepish stare. I stood tall, staring up at him.

"Now...do you still want your jerky?" he nodded dumbly. I held out the bag for him. Cautiously, almost like he was afraid I would snap at him again, the beast inched forwards. As soon as he was within reach he grabbed the bag, shuffling to the other side of the room and ripping it open.

Again, the sound of snuffling and snorting could be heard as the beast devoured the small meaty treats. I made my way over to one of the benches, sitting down. I watched the beast as he ate, his movements animalistic as he ripped into the food.

I looked around the destroyed room, feeling my heart ache as I stared at the place that had once been like a second home to me. I jumped as a paw suddenly appeared under my nose.

"Do you...do you want some?" I blinked, choosing the lighter strip of turkey jerky.

"Thanks," I mumbled, nibbling on it. He grunted before taking another strip, biting into it.

"ARGHHHHH!" he roared, spitting the contents of his mouth out. I jumped up instantly, moving towards him.

"What? What's wrong now?" I asked.

"I hate teriyaki!" he roared, throwing the bag to the side.

"I think this is a bit of an over-reaction," I tried to say calmly. The beast continued to roar, licking the floor in an attempt to rid the taste from his mouth.

"Get out!" he roared.

"Fine!" I snapped, grabbing my school bag and running out, the roars of the beast following me until I exited the Dojo.

I ran through the mall until I found myself at a place I had never ventured before. Shops lined me on all sides, the windows broken or barred and everything covered in dust. It was like a graveyard.

A low growl made me freeze, this one different to the beasts. I turned to see a mutt, grimy and thin as it growled at me. The hackles were raised and the teeth barred in a hungry snarl.

"Nice doggy," I breathed shakily.

* * *

**Hope this has was good enough for you guys :) If you want more you know what to do...**

**Review!**


	5. Dog Fights and Teriyaki

**Sorry this took so long but here it is :) Sorry if it's a little short**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I grunted and growled as I paced the Dojo. She was supposed to know that I hated teriyaki, I've always hated it. Then again, I'm not who I used to be. I sighed, refusing to look into the mirror again.

I sighed deeply, the familiar scent of one of the stray dogs filling my nose. Must be later then I thought it was. But another scent was mixed in. It smelled like vanilla. My ears flattened against my head.

Kim.

* * *

Kim's POV

I pressed myself against the wall as far as I could, the dog still growling as it came closer. Sweat coated my face and hands, only making the smell of the jerky more obvious. The dog licked its lips and I gulped.

"Good boy," I whispered in a shaky voice. The dog barked, stopping as it adjusted its stance.

It was going to pounce. I shut my eyes, waiting for it to be over.

"RAAAHHHHHH!"

I screamed, waiting for teeth to tear at my skin. It never came but the sound of snarls and barks cut through the air. I opened my eyes to see a brown furry shape wrestle with the mangy dog. Said dogs teeth sunk into a brown furry arm, the other animal letting out a familiar shriek before throwing a hard punch to the dogs mid section. The dog howled as it flew off, landing in a small heap. He scrambled up, turning tail and fleeing into the back ally's of the mall.

Everything went deadly quiet as I watched the Beast slowly turn to me, a small puddle of blood dripping onto the ground from his arm. His mouth opened to say something but he never got the chance before his body slumped and he crashed to the ground.

"Oh my God," I breathed, rushing over to his side. He was panting heavily and his eyes were closed. "We got to get you back to the Dojo," I mumbled to myself before grabbing his uninjured arm and hoisting it over my shoulder.

It took half an hour to drag this furry mass back to the Dojo, having to take all the storage ways to avoid being seen. As soon as we got there I placed him on the couch before going to the demolished desk. Hopefully Rudy's emergency first aid kit will still be there.

Beast groaned as he rolled over, letting out a roar as he shot up. I jumped, the draw I was opening falling and hitting the floor. Beast leaped at me, pinning me to the wall with one great paw, the claws at my throat.

"What happened?!" he demanded.

"What?" I choked out.

"Why am I injured!?" he roared, his hurt arm hanging limply beside him.

"A dog!" I gasped. "A dog a-attacked me...you stopped it." Beasts face softened slightly and he backed up, letting me go and returning to the couch.

"...Thanks..." he mumbled, lying down and cradling his injured arm. I nodded at him before returning to my task.

"Here it is," I mumbled, pulling out the small green box with the white plus on the front. I turned back to see Beast licking his wounds, wincing when his tongue brushed the deep cuts. "Hey!" I snapped, rushing over to him and yanking his arm out of his grip.

"What?!" he growled, pulling his arm back to nurse over.

"Let me deal with this," I said calmly, pressing the disinfectant soaked cloth against the wounds. He hissed, yanking his arm away. "Keep still!" I groaned.

"It hurts!" he roared.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you wouldn't struggle," I snapped back.

"I wouldn't have to struggle if you hadn't been cornered by that dog!" he growled, getting closer to my face.

"I wouldn't have been cornered by that dog if you hadn't freaked me out!" I yelled back, matching his fierceness as best I could.

"I wouldn't have freaked you out if you hadn't fed me teriyaki!"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't like teriyaki?! Everyone likes teriyaki!" I asked, tempted now to pour the whole bottle of disinfectant on Beasts arm.

"Well I don't!" he huffed, turning away.

"Well you're pretty much the only per...one I've met that doesn't." silence filled the Dojo, the cloth sitting in my lap. I heard a low sigh and looked up to see Beast turning back to me, gingerly offering me his arm.

I nodded, picking up the cloth again and gently applying it to his arm. He cringed, groaning but held back his remarks. When I finished I started wrapping up his injury.

"So who was this other person that hated teriyaki?" it was an odd question but I shrugged.

"Just an old friend," I answered. He sighed.

"Was he...special to you?" my grip tightened and he winced.

"Yeah...but that doesn't matter. He's not coming back." I tied off the bandages, looking up at the Beast. His ears were down while he stared at his arm.

"Thank you." I cracked a small smile.

"No problem. Thank you for saving me." to my surprise, The Beast lifted his head, the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile. "You have a nice smile." It was out before I could stop it. The smile dropped and he cleared his throat.

"You're probably tired, you should go home," he said, looking towards the door.

"Yeah," I mumbled, standing up. As I walked towards the door a voice stopped me.

"You're coming back." it wasn't a question. I stopped at the doorway.

"If I can. School's tough."

"You're coming back, I'm goanna need more food." I turned to see Beast glaring at me, no hint of the smile remaining.

"We'll. See." and with that I left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Review!**


End file.
